


The Plain Tie

by schooled_fics (19921729)



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, CB Deserves Better, CB's Nana, CB's Ties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Getting Together, Hurt CB, Mutual Pining, Protective Lainey, Supportive Lainey Lewis, Supportive William Penn Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19921729/pseuds/schooled_fics
Summary: One morning CB walked into the teacher's lounge wearing a plain tie. Lainey knew then that something was wrong. Could CB's new girlfriend have something to do with it?Warning: Mentions of abuse. Read author's note for details.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/ Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Plain Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a trigger warning for abuse. None of the characters label it as abuse in the fic as I don't think they would realise it would constitute as abuse. I'm not sure they would have been so aware in the nineties about emotional abuse or about woman on man abuse. With this in mind, I have kept in the numbers I use to structure the fic so I can warn against the sections you might want to avoid:  
> Section 4 which has CB describing emotional abuse and manipulation.  
> Section 7 has violence in the form of a slap.

**The Plain Tie**

**1**

It was an ordinary morning in the teacher’s lounge, no indication that the occupants were about to see  anything unusual . CB walked in, same as every morning. He went to the coffee machine, same as every morning.

“Morning!” he greeted, same as every morning.

Lainey stared at CB as he poured his morning coffee in the teacher’s lounge, as if nothing was different. She looked to the other teachers only to see them looking equally baffled. Thankfully they could always rely on Rick Mellor to approach the situation with tact.

“CB! What’s wrong with your tie?” Mellor boomed over the teacher’s lounge.

CB turned  to face them before lifting his tie to look at it. “Nothing. It’s just a tie.” he replied.

And just a tie it was.

A navy blue tie.

A plain, navy blue tie.

No cartoon character, no nerdy print, no zoo animals. Nothing.

CB looked back at the blank faces of the teachers and shrugged. “Honestly guys, it’s no big deal.” he said, before walking out of the teacher’s lounge. And with that, a plain navy blue tie around CB’s neck, Lainey’s world tilted off its axis. 

**2**

“See, it’s not just about the tie.” Lainey told Wilma matter of factly as she walked into her classroom. Wilma looked up at her from the beaker she was wiping.

“Good afternoon, Wilma. How are you? Oh, I’m fine. Just wondering when people stopped greeting eachother at the beginning of conversations.” Wilma said to herself sarcastically, before turning to Lainey. “What isn’t just about the tie?” she asked.

Lainey shot Wilma an apologetic look. “Sorry. Good afternoon.” she said and sat down on a lab stool.

“CB.” she explained.

Wilma put the beakers away and sighed. “Yeah, it’s pretty weird.” she admitted, pulling up a lab stool so she could sit opposite Lainey. “What do you mean that it’s not just about the tie?”

CB had been wearing that plain blue tie for almost a week now and Lainey couldn’t stop thinking about it. CB had changed. She thinks she’d noticed it on some level before that fateful morning when he walked into the teacher’s lounge with that  plain tie around his neck. She’d noticed how his shoulders slumped, how laughter didn’t seem to come as easily to him anymore, and how the funny voices and impressions had  completely disappeared.  The school hadn’t had any break-dancing related  incidents in weeks. It was like someone had taken their beloved goofball and swapped him for someone else.

“Don’t you think…” Lainey started before sighing. “I don’t know. He just seems sad.”

“I know what you mean.” Wilma agreed. She shot a look towards the doorway to make sure nobody could overhear. “I really don’t get it. I mean… I thought having someone in his life would make him happy. I wonder if things aren’t going well?” she postulated. 

Lainey had heard about the new woman in CB’s life. Apparently he’d hooked up with a pretty, petite brunette on one of the staf f nights out. This had been back when Lainey was still with Barry so she hadn’t been with them that night. Things with Barry had officially ended over a month ago but the relationship had been dying a slow death for months. The long distance thing had taken a toll, yes, but Lainey had a feeling the relationship was doomed to fail anyway. It was impossible to recreate the past, their relationship struggled to live up to the relationship  they  held in their memories. They were different people now, who needed different things from a relationship than they did as teenagers, and with them living so far apart they hadn’t been able to get to know Adult-Lainey and Adult-Barry. In the end it had been mutual, with Lainey already half in love with CB  and Barry getting close to a girl called Kim. It wasn’t to be, but Barry Goldberg would  always have a special place in her memories.

Since breaking up with Barry, Lainey’s feelings towards CB  had grown stronger. She hadn’t wanted to jump right into a relationship with him. She’d needed time to come to terms with the permanent end to hers and Barry’s relationship. Plus, she knew CB and he’d have one of two reactions: He’d think he was the reason her relationship with Barry ended and would never forgive himself, or he’d worry that their relationship was a rebound  and fret over it for months. No, she wanted to wait, take it slow. She loved him and wanted it to work between them.  It hadn’t mattered in the end, he’d found someone new. 

It was alright. Lainey only wanted CB to be happy. A vision of a plain navy blue tie swam in front of her eyes and a weight settled in her stomach. She really hoped he was happy.

When she blinked out of her train of thought and into the present, Wilma had a dead frog on the bench in front of them, ready for dis s ection.

“Ew!” Lainey recoiled with disgust.

“You weren’t saying anything, just staring into space and looking miserable! I’ve got a class to prepare for.” Wilma defended herself.

Lainey sighed. “Fair enough.” 

“Look, if you’re really worried about CB we can arrange to go out for drinks with the gang. Maybe he just needs to let loose?” Wilma suggested.

“Yeah, sure.” Lainey agreed, nodding. That was actually a really good idea. CB could let loose. If there was something on his mind, Lainey could be there to help him through it with the help of a couple of drinks. “Yeah! Night out with the gang. Thanks, Wilma!” she said, hopping off her stool and making her way to the door. “Have fun photosynthesising the frog!” 

“Your ignorance of science astounds me!” Wilma called after her.

**3**

It was after school, most of the students had gone home and the teachers were still  at work , catching up with marking or running after-school clubs. Lainey peered around the door to CB’s classroom.  He was leaning over his desk grading papers  looking tired and worn down. Even his normally bouncy hair didn’t seem as perky as usual. Lainey knocked on the door frame and walked in,

“Hey, CB!” she greeted.

CB looked up at her and gave her a small but genuine smile, she felt her spirits rise, a smiling CB was one of Lainey’s favourite things in the world. It felt good to know that even when he was unhappy he was still glad of her company. She approached his desk and leaned on it.

“Hi, Lainey.” he greeted, leaning back in his chair and turning it to face her. “Need anything?”

“Nah, just came to see you.” she answered, and CB’s smile grew a little. She took a moment to look at him, drinking in his appearance and appreciating the faint blush that had spread over his cheeks. “Still wearing that plain tie, huh?” she asked, nodding towards it, pretending that she hadn’t been obsessing over it for days. “What happened to ‘my ties, my choice’?” she asked.

“They’re silly.” CB answered with a grimace down at his plain tie. “Not something an adult man should wear.”

Sometimes people said things and it was obvious that it was a repetition of something that had been said to them before. It happened a lot with children, repeating things that their parents had said. It was why a six year old Lainey had once told her father: ‘“That’s a good place to hide a cheeky wine  bottle .”’, it was something that her mother said often. It happened when people were in relationships or had close friendships, it was how Lainey had started saying: ‘“Stop doing what you’re doing!”’  She couldn’t help but be reminded of these instances as CB called his own tie collection silly.  These were someone else’s words that CB had taken to repeating.

“I don’t know about that. I like them.” she said gently and CB looked at her with his sad eyes, there was something behind them, something he wasn’t telling her. She stood a little straighter and did what she’d come here to do. “Hey, so some of us are going out for drinks after work, wanna join?” she asked with an inviting smile.

CB hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“C’mon… You can bring that girl you’ve been seeing if you like.”

At the mention of his girlfriend CB looked away. “She’s out of town.” he said quietly, and Lainey couldn’t help but think that there was more going on there. She tried to put it out her mind, she’d talk to him properly tonight. “Besides,” CB continued, “I’m going to visit my Nana tonight. I haven’t seen her in ages.”

Lainey couldn’t help but smile at the mention of the close bond between CB and his Nana, it was sweet. “Maybe you could come after?” she suggested, “What time does your Nana go to bed? Nine?”

“Eight-thirty.” CB answered flatly, but Lainey could hear the humor lacing his voice.

Lainey smiled at him hopefully.

“Okay, I’ll come.” he agreed.

“Okay! Yay!” Lainey cheered and patted CB on the shoulder as she stood up, “I’ll see you tonight. Usual place?”

“Yeah, see you tonight.” he said.

And with that Lainey shot CB one last smile before leaving his classroom, feeling hopeful that she’d be able to help with whatever was worrying him.

**4**

Drinks with friends had apparently been just what CB needed. He had arrived at the bar just before nine, looking slightly better than he had at school. The time with his Nana having apparently done him good. From then on, the joking and encouragement from his friends seemed to cheer him up a little. He seemed okay, but there was still some tension around his eyes and Lainey couldn’t help but notice the lack of CB’s characteristic goofiness. With this in mind she had invited CB back to hers for one last drink and a pizza, so that if CB needed a heart-to-heart with her he could do it in a familiar place and in private.

They were sitting on Lainey’s couch, a pizza box in front of them and their arms brushing. They’d spoken about general stuff all evening but now they had pizza Lainey was waiting for CB to do the thing he always did with pizza; the Mr Pizza Head impression. After more than half the pizza had been consumed and Mr Pizza Head was nowhere to be seen, Lainey took matters into her own hands and propped her pizza up in two hands.

“Hi CB! I’m Mr Pizza Head!” Lainey said in a ridiculous high-pitched voice, doing her best impression. CB smiled at her but his reaction was more subdued than usual. “Come on! You love those commercials!” she said, nudging him a little with her arm.

“Sorry.” CB answered quietly and Lainey looked at him sadly.

“You don’t need to apologise.” she sighed, “It’s just… You haven’t been yourself lately. Is everything okay?”

CB was silent for a  moment before he answered quietly “Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah?” Lainey asked, “Everything good with your new girlfriend?”

Once his new girlfriend was mentioned CB’s shoulders tensed once more, and Lainey realised that all wasn’t well with CB’s new relationship. Selfishly,  a part of her hoped that CB might decide not to confide in her so that she wouldn’t have to give the man she was in love with advice about his relationship with another woman.  That part was ignored, she wanted what was best for CB. Besides, he’d always been there for her when she and Barry were together, even if he had liked her at the time.

“I hope everything is good between the two of you.” she said, a weight settling in her stomach. “You deserve to be someone who makes you happy.”

They were silent for a few minutes after that. Lainey continued picking at her pizza, not enjoying it as much as usual, while CB completely ignored his pizza, choosing instead to stare ahead  and fidget with his hands. He seemed deep in thought. After a while he took a deep breath.

“I don’t think I am.” he paused, seeming to hesitate, “Happy. I mean... With Kate.”

Lainey didn’t say anything, not wanting to push him. She just leaned closer against his arm in the hope that her presence might comfort or encourage him.

“I just…Sometimes I don’t know why she’s with me.” he admitted quietly. “I know she’s out of my league anyway. She’s a lawyer and she’s really pretty.” At this, Lainey wanted to argue, say that of course she wasn’t out of his league. He was the best, she’s lucky to be with him. But, she didn’t want to interrupt him, he needed to get this out. “She hates it when I talk. She hates it when I do anything. She says it’s childish, you know…” he waved his hand in a movement that indicated ‘everything’, “The magic tricks, the breakdancing, everything. And it’s not like I pretended that I was cool or anything, I told her about the magic on the first date. I even did a magic trick, she didn’t seem to have a problem with it. I mean, she didn’t laugh, but it didn’t seem to anger her the way it does now.”

“Does she get angry?” Lainey whispered. It felt as if there was a bubble surrounding them, a place where secrets were told, and speaking too loudly would pop that bubble and their hearts and their vulnerability would be exposed to the cruel elements. 

CB nodded. “Yeah. A lot.” he admitted. “She says she wants to date a normal ma n and not a man-child . So she gets annoyed whenever I make funny voices, or breakdance, or…” he paused, his breathing seemed more laboured than it was before, “ I don’t know. I don’t really know what the rules are, you know? She found a hacky sack the other day and broke my Pokemon mug. I tried to wear my new Darth Vader tie to work and she cut it with the kitchen scissors.” By now CB’s eyes were red and he tried to discreetly wipe tears off his face. “She says only losers go to see their grandmothers more than once a week and even then it’s not something they enjoy. It’s why I hadn’t gone to see Nana in so long…” 

CB was openly crying now and Lainey had to wipe her own eyes on her sleeve. Her poor CB had obviously been suffering on his own for weeks and she hadn’t realised.

“And I keep thinking, maybe she’s right? It probably is annoying when I breakdance or make funny voices. Maybe she’s just saying what everybody’s thinking? Maybe it’s not her and anyone I date would hate everything about me as much as she does? I probably do irritate p-” CB didn’t get a chance to finish, Lainey had pulled him to her in a tight hug. She was willing to listen to his problems and support him, but she was not going to sit there and let him think these awful things about himself. CB wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder, seeking the comfort he’d been needing for so long.

“No, CB. Trust me, it’s just her. I love your goofiness… I mean, everyone does. It’s part of what makes you you. You’re incredible, CB. You’re a good man, you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. You’re goofy and wise, nerdy and you’re so… You’re wonderful CB. If she can’t see that then it’s her loss. You deserve to be with someone who sees you and sees how great you are.” she told him, her hand stroking up and down his back as she held him tightly. His hand clutched the back of her tshirt as he held on to her. “You mean the world to me, CB. Not just me, the school’s staff, the students, your Nana. We would never want you to change.”

Neither of them said anything after that, CB stayed in Lainey’s arms for almost half an hour before he moved away gently. “Thanks, Lainey. Sorry for dumping all this on you.” he said wiping his eyes.

“Don’t apologise CB. I wanted you to talk to me, I knew something was wrong and I was worried.” she admitted, “I just hope that you know I’m here. Anything you need, CB, I’m here.”

CB nodded. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“I know you didn’t.” Lainey answered, softly stroking his arm. They stayed like that for a while, CB glad to share the details of his situation with someone, Lainey glad that CB confided in her. After a while Lainey noticed CB was looking tired.

“You know, I still have some of your stuff here from when you were crashing on my couch and I’m sure I have a spare toothbrush somewhere. You’re welcome to stay here tonight.” she offered.

“Yeah, sure, if you don’t mind. I’m tired and I remember this couch being super comfy.” he replied.

Lainey smiled gently at him, “Suppose we should say goodnight then.” she said. And they did, not know ing what would happen tomorrow but hopeful nonetheless,  CB was hopeful for the first time in a while.

**5**

When C B lived with Lainey, he  was always the first one up in the morning.  Lainey would wake to find him already showered and with coffee brewing for the two of them. This morning, however, Lainey was up first. She walked into the living room and looked down at CB, still fast asleep on the couch. Lainey perched on the coffee table and had a good look at CB. He looked tired, he probably hadn’t had a good night’s sleep for a while, fretting over the awful situation he’d found himself in.  Despite his tired look he was as handsome as ever, Lainey lightly trailed her finger over his high cheekbones. She tried not to focus lower than his face, he hadn’t had any pyjamas at her apartment so he’d slept in his vest. This gave Lainey a glimpse at the smooth skin of his clavicle and the shape of his arms. He really was gorgeous. 

Lainey reached over and brushed a loose curl away from his face, he really did have awful bed head. The touch of her hand against his face must have woken him up because his eyes blinked open slowly.  She froze, not sure how to respond to being caught in the act.  It suddenly occurred to her how creepy this could come off as, but CB  just grinned at her lazily.

“Lainey.” he sighed, evidently still half asleep, and kept looking up at her in what she could swear was a loving manner.

“Yeah?” she answered, not quite sure of her voice. She smoothed the curl down so it lay with the rest and CB suddenly jumped.

“Oh! Lainey! You’re really here.” he said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of is eyes with his fist. Lainey pulled her hand back.

“Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t mean to freak you out or anything.” she said.

“No! No, I’m glad you’re here.” he told her, blushing slightly. 

She looked at him, sitting in his nest of blankets, with his bedhead and the shy way he kept looking at her and felt a wave of affection. She reached over to grab his hand and opened her mouth to say something about how adorable he was or how beautiful he looked in the morning, the trouble was those weren’t things that was hers to say so nothing came out. Instead, she squeezed his hand and asked, “Wanna get ready for work?”

**6**

They both showered and dressed then ate breakfast together. Lainey had forgotten how much she had enjoyed CB’s presence in her apartment, she was tying up her hair when she noticed CB  standing front of her living room, mirror, ready  to tie that horrible tie  around his neck.

“Wait!” she said, rushing off to her room. She could hear CB making a questioning sound as she rushed off. She dug around in one of her drawers before pulling out a Packman tie he’d left behind after moving out of her place. She made her way back out to the living room to see a confused CB.

“Look what I have!” she announced, presenting the tie, “A decent tie for you.”

CB smiled shyly before hesitantly undoing the plain, navy blue tie, hopefully for the last time. Lainey approached him and draped the tie around his neck. He reached up to tie it and she gently pushed his hands away.

“I’ll do it.” she said gently. She tied his tie around his neck, a simple knot that she’d learned when she’d tried the men’s tie look back in the 80s. What she hadn’t realised was how much her hand would be brushing against his neck. It was just his neck, but she couldn’t get enough of the brief touches of skin. Once the knot was done she smoothed his collar back and took a moment to appreciate the way CB looked. “There we go.” she murmured, keeping her hand at the base of his neck. 

CB had been watching her throughout this process, seemingly fascinated by her tying his tie for him. He seemed to take a moment to himself before reaching down and taking the end of his tie, which had Ms Packman on it. “Wakawaka!” he impersonated, moving the tie up and down as it went forwards. Making it seem as if Ms Packman was coming to eat Lainey.

Unable to help herself, Lainey laughed. Sheer delight from seeing a glimpse of the real CB after he’d been hiding himself for so long spilling over as laughter bubbled out of her throat. She reached out her hand to cup his face and her thumb caressed his cheek. “There’s my CB.” she said happily as CB grinned back at her.

**7**

CB seemed to be in a better mood after confiding in Lainey and having her disagree  so strongly with the criticism he’d been hearing daily. The students and faculty seemed to be glad he was back to his old self and  this seemed to boost CB’s confidence. 

Wilma had smiled at CB when she saw him looking more like himself that morning and clapped his shoulder. “Nice tie.” she complimented and CB thanked her  with a grin and went to his classroom. Once he was gone she leaned towards Lainey “That your doing?” she asked,  nodding towards the door CB had left through .

Lainey nodded, not wanting to say much about the conversation she’d had with CB. “I think he just needed someone to talk to.” she said.  It was a happy medium, it was true without spilling CB’s secrets  and breaking his trust . 

Wilma smiled “It’s good to have our goober back.” she said and Lainey couldn’t help but agree. “You got  any plans for the show choir?” Wilma asked  and sat down

That was how Wilma and Lainey ended up in the music room after school, looking through sheet music for the show choir together. They were discussing the merits of ‘Don’t look back in anger’ when they heard yelling coming from CB’s classroom.

Lainey and Wilma rushed to the door to see what was going on. Last time they had checked CB had been happily grading papers on his own. Now there was a petite brunette crowding CB’s space, fuming at him. 

“I was away for one night! One night and you’re already out looking for another woman! Climbing into another woman’s bed!” she yelled.

CB shook his head “Kate… no. I went to see my Nana and-” he stuttered,  interrupted when Kate gave a short, barking laugh.

“Oh, this again! No grown man wants to go see his Nana as much as you do. It’s pathetic! And it still doesn’t explain why you weren’t at your apartment when I went there!” Kate yelled.

“You said you were going away.” CB said quietly.

“There was a change of plans, it’s none of your business. Where were you?” Kate demanded.

“The faculty went out for drinks…”

“Liar!” Kate screamed.

Lainey had only ever seen men get slapped on T.V, in soap operas and telenovelas. On T.V the slapped men were always aggressive and horrible, looming over women as they threatened them. On T.V, lovers had passionate fights that ended with a slap then kiss. This slap didn’t look like that. CB had been pleading his innocence like a man walking up to the gallows, trying to make his girlfriend see reason. The petite woman prowled towards him with the manner of someone only a fool would dare contradict. It came out of nowhere, striking CB on the cheek, right where Lainey had been caressing him that morning. CB just covered his face with his arms and backed away, protecting himself from any more violence that might come. 

“Oh, hell no!” Wilma yelled as she marched into the classroom and dragged Kate away from CB. Lainey was aware of Wilma’s ranting as she subdued Kate and dragged her from the classroom, but she wasn’t processing it. She was as angry with Kate as Wilma, but that was put to the back of her mind, CB was hurt, so she rushed to him. She was by his side in an instant.

“CB! Are you okay?” she asked, her voice shaking. She reached out to touch him but hesitated.

“Lainey?” CB mumbled, his eyes were red with tears. He looked over to the doorway, where Wilma was still leading Kate away. 

“It’s okay, CB. It’s okay…” she answered, pulling CB into a hug. He clung to her tightly, clearly in shock about what had just happened.

**8**

Lainey took CB to the teacher’s lounge where she knew there was a first aid kit. Principal Glascott and Coach Mellor were already there, they looked on in surprise as Lainey sat CB down and started looking for antiseptic wipes.

“What happened?” Glascott asked, looking at the scratch on CB’s face.

“He had a fight with his girlfriend.” Lainey explained vaguely.

“I don’t think she’s my girlfriend any more.” CB muttered.

“Well, good. You deserve better.” Lainey said, squeezing his shoulder and wiping his cheek with the antiseptic wipe. The scratch wasn’t bad, Kate’s nails had scratched along his skin as she slapped him. The skin around it looked red but it would quickly heal. Lainey didn’t want to take any chances though, fingernails could be dirty. She also wanted to make sure that CB was alright, he still seemed shaken after the argument. She just wanted to stay near him and she got the feeling that he wanted her near him as well.

Wilma walked in, “That little b*tch. Won’t be coming here and bothering you any more CB.” Wilma said and Coach Mellor and Principal Glascott looked at her in surprise at the foul language.

“The school does have procedure for this sort of thing.” Principal Glascott reminded them, “This is assault on a teacher.”

“And Wilma has procedure for when people hurt her friends.” Wilma quipped back, before looking back at CB, “CB, what was that? What’s going on?” she asked, concerned.

Lainey was done cleaning CB’s face and was now just sitting next to him, stroking his arm. He looked at her, unsure of what to do. “You don’t have to say anything, but we’re all your friends. You can trust us, we’re here to support you.”  she told him  quietly, and CB nodded  before taking a breath and explaining everything to his friends.  From the criticism, to the controlling behaviour, to the slap,  he told them everything . Once he was done, there was a mixture of anger and sadness in the room.  There was a shared regret that they hadn’t noticed something was wrong, they adored CB and he’d been suffering  on his own .

“I’m sorry, guys. I should have known it wasn’t right and just left her. Now she’s come to the school and caused all this trouble…” CB apologised.

“CB, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Wilma said firmly.

“Wilma’s right!” Mellor announced in his deep, booming, authoritative voice, “You were caught in the clutches of a she-beast. She deprived you of your ties! Depriving a man of his tie is like depriving him of his shorts. Bring it in!” he said, before gripping CB in a bear hug. 

“If anything like this happens again you should come see me, CB. I’m a counsellor I could have helped.” Glascott told CB, who was still being gripped tightly by the coach. CB looked at him over Mellor’s shoulder and nodded.

CB pulled away from the hug. “Thanks guys,  you’re right. I should have come to you sooner.”  he said, taking a deep breath in. Lainey was glad the message seemed to be sinking in. CB was loved by them, and they would  never change him.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” Lainey said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

**9**

When they arrived at CB’s apartment he turned to Lainey and gave her a gentle smile. “I don’t know if I’ll ever say this enough but thank you, Lainey. I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t had you looking out for me.” he said gratefully. 

Lainey felt her heart melt and stepped forwards to wrap her arms around him in a hug. “I’ll always be looking out for you.  You mean the world to me. ” she said into his shoulder, his arms came up to wrap around her shoulders and they stayed there for a while, probably longer than was appropriate for a hug but neither seemed inclined to  let each other go. Eventually, Lainey pulled her head from his shoulder and CB’ s hands trailed down from her shoulders to rest at her elbows. CB looked down at her and she was sure she was reading longing in his features. “I can stay for a while, if you want some company?” she murmured, feeling as if being too loud might shatter the moment.

CB nodded. “I’ve got frozen lasagne, if you want something to eat?” he suggested.

“That sounds good.” she answered with a smile. 

A couple of hours later they were both sitting on CB’s couch,  their full stomachs and the background T.V noise creat ed a fuzzy sleepiness that led to Lainey resting her head on CB’s shoulder. It was nice, just sitting and enjoying each other’s company. It crossed her  tired mind that she should leave before she was too tired to drive.  Her eyes closed almost against her will.

It seemed like only a  few seconds or so later, she opened her eyes to find the apartment in darkness and the T.V off. Her head was resting on CB’s chest,  the man himself sprawled out  and sleeping, her body  was curled into his and his arm  was around her shoulder, holding her close. Feeling absolutely no desire to move, she reached for the throw on the back of the couch and draped it over the two of them. She settled back against CB and was asleep again before she knew it. 

When she next woke, morning light was streaming into CB’s living room,  casting everything in gold . The only noise in the apartment was birdsong coming  in from just outside the window. There was movement near her head, as if someone was playing with her hair. She looked up at CB to check on him  only to find that he was already awake and the movement of her head drew his attention to her. The hand in her hair froze and CB stared down at her with wide eyes, looking like he’d just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Lainey just smiled at him, “Good morning.” she said, her voice quiet and rough from sleep.

“Good morning.” CB replied. After a pause, he asked “Do you think we should get up?” She could hear the reluctance in his voice.

“Five more minutes.” she said, resting her head on his chest again.

“Okay.” CB answered, and she was sure she could hear a smile in his voice.

Fifteen minutes later, they had to get up so that Lainey would have time to back to hers to get ready for work.  She didn’t know how long they would have stayed on the couch if neither of them had to go into work.

Before leaving she went to use CB’s bathroom. His apartment was a one-bedroom so the bathroom was an en suite and she had to go through his bedroom to get there,  she had to resist the urge to give in to her curiosity and take in more details of CB’s room .  On her way she saw a ruined Darth Vader tie and a sewing kit, but it was clear the tie  was beyond repair. She felt a rush of sadness at the sight and  made a promise  to herself  that she would look after CB.

As much as she would have liked to stay in CB’s company  she had to leave  his apartment  sooner or later,  or she’d have to go to work wearing the same clothes as yesterday. CB walked her to the door.

“Thank you for staying with me, Lainey.” he said to her as they stood in his doorway.

“Anytime, CB.” she said and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “See you at work.” she said and he just blushed and nodded.

**10**

Once again, the school day was over. It was nearing five-thirty so all the after-school clubs were done, only the teachers with grading to do were left behind. Lainey sat by her desk not really focusing on her grading, her mind was over the hall with CB, where she knew he was also grading papers. She sighed,  deciding the grading just wasn’t going to get done right now , and pulled her desk drawer open. Inside was a few bits and pieces, pens, notebooks,  sheet music and so on. She reached to the back, moved  aside the doll of Charlie Brown that Wilma had used for her Titanic experiment, and pulled out a Darth Vader tie. It had taken her two weeks to find the catalogue that sold the tie, cost her twenty dollars to buy the tie,  it had taken a month for the tie to be delivered, and it had been s i t ting in her drawer for a few weeks, waiting  for Lainey to finally make her move .  Decision made, she picked up her cell phone and dialled a number she’d  started dialling more than once, just to give up half way. It was the number for Bistro de l’Amore. 

Ending the call, Lainey stood from her desk and grabbed the Darth Vader tie. She made her way across the hall, tucking the tie safely in her pocket as she went. Just in case she changed her mind. She knocked on the  door frame to CB’s classroom and walked in. “Hey, CB!” she greeted.

“Hi, Lainey.” CB greeted, grinning his gorgeous grin at her. Over the last few months they had grown closer than ever. CB always perked up when he saw her and Lainey delighted in it, after all, seeing CB always cheered her up too. Lately it seemed that they both gravitated towards each other when they were in the same room and their eyes always found each other when they were on opposite ends of a room. They seemed to be able to tell each other without words; ‘I’m here.”, “Doesn’t rest of the world seem so silly compared to what we have?” and “I love you”. Lainey was sure it wasn’t just her, she was sure that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

“Need anything?” CB asked.

“Just wanted to give you this.” she said, gathering her confidence and pulling the Darth Vader tie from her pocket and straightened it out. She handed it over to him

CB took a moment to realise what it was, then smiled at her. “ Oh my gosh!  Th is amazing Lainey, you didn’t have to to that.  Thank you! ”  he said enthusiastically as he took the tie from her hands.

“I wanted to. You deserve awesome ties.” she answered, “Wanna put it on now?” she asked.

CB nodded, slightly overwhelmed, and undid his tie, Lainey let her eyes drift to his lower neck for a moment, remembering the skin that had been exposed when he’d slept on her couch in his vest. He draped the tie over his neck, lining up the ends of the tie so he could tie it.

“I’ll do it.” she said, the words familiar from the last time she’d tied a tie for him. Slowly she began to tie his tie, relishing in those brief moments where her hand brushed the skin of his neck. Finally, the tie was knotted and she’d straightened it. She smoothed down CB’s collar and leaned back slightly to appreciate the way it looked. There was her CB. He was looking at her as if she was all he needed in this world. She took a steadying breath and trailed her hands down, away from his collar. Time to make her CB hers.

“Hey, so… Do you wanna go on a date with me?” she asked, trying to seem cool and pretending she hadn’t imagined this moment over and over again. CB was just staring at her and it was making her nervous, so she fell into the cool girl routine. She stood back and faux-casually picked up one of the papers CB was marking and looked down at the title: ‘How to kill a Mockingbird: Me and my friend Ronnie would first get a net…’ Usually she would have a clever quip about that but CB was still quiet and staring at her, and she was getting more anxious with every passing second. “You don’t have to, obviously. I booked that table at Bistro de l’amore-”

“Yes!” CB answered eagerly, inadvertantly interrupting her, “Oh my gosh, yes! I’ve wanted this… I can’t believe…” 

Lainey smiled “You sound like I’ve just proposed or something.” she laughed,  relief taking over her.

“Right, sorry. Yeah, I’d love to go on a date with you Lainey. You have no idea how much I want that.” CB answered, his face flushed with happiness. Lainey smiled and stepped close to him once more, her hand landing on his collar.

She looked up at CB  a s h e looked back at her with nothing but happiness in his eyes. It occurred to her that it was a rare gift, to have someone look at her the way CB was looking at her now. She’d once said that CB was the sort of person who was just happy to be there,  at the time not registering it as it compliment it was, and it was true in a way. CB looked at people and considered them to be enough as they were.  He appreciated them  despite their flaws , and he was just happy to be in their company.  It meant people gave up  any pretence th ey  might feel  necessary to put up for others. Sure, he saw potential in them, saw how they could become even better, but he never made them feel less worthy for not having achieved their  full potential yet. He looked at people and saw all their good parts, even when they tried to hide it. Lainey  couldn’t think of anyone else that looked at her that way. She felt a surge of affection towards him, a familiar feeling by now, he deserved someone who looked at him the same way. He deserved someone who saw what a wonderful man he really was,  who was just happy to be in his company.

“I…” she began, but faltered. How could she ever find the words to tell him how amazing he is? Instead, she moved her hand from where it was resting on his collar to the back of his neck, tugging him forwards. He went willingly, his slightly gangly body bending until she was able to press her mouth to his. It lasted only a couple of seconds before she pulled back, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Lainey.” he sighed, moving his hands to her waist. His hands were big and she could feel their warmth through her clothes. She felt her knees go week. “Are you sure? I mean... I think it’s great, obviously. But, I’ve wanted this for so long, if you changed your mind…” he stuttered, a look of sadness crossing over his face as he looked away. Lainey’s heart broke a little, for someone who saw so much good in other people he didn’t seem to have many good thoughts about himself.

“CB. Look at me.” she said firmly, placing a hand on each side of his face so he was looking at her. “I want you.” she said, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I’ve wanted you for a while now.” she pecked his lips again. “Believe me, I’m sure.” she told him. 

It took a few seconds for the message to sink in,  a nd she saw  it  on his face when it had. That was her only warning before CB pulled her closer to him and kissed her heatedly.  She draped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him. She opened her mouth in response to his warm mouth as it pressed against hers. She stroked his shoulders as they kissed and eventually her hands went up to his soft curls and pulled at the lightly. Judging by the deep moan she got in response, CB liked that.

She didn’t know  for how much longer they  kissed, but by the end they were both panting and Lainey was somehow sitting on his desk. She didn’t know if it was technique, enthusiasm or both, but CB  was such a good kisser . T hey were silent for a while,  getting their breaths back and processing the  seemingly life changing kiss they’d just shared. “So… See you at Bistro de l’amore? At seven?” Lainey asked,  her voice shaking slightly.

“Yeah, sure.” CB answered, dazed.

“Yay! See you tonight!” Lainey said, hopping down from CB’s desk and making her way to his classroom door, shooting him one last smile before she left. CB just watched her leave, surprised but happy. She couldn’t help but be reminded of the time she’d asked him out to drinks with the gang, she had been so worried for him at the time. This time she left the room with optimism, knowing she would do the best to make CB happy and that he would do the same for her. 


End file.
